This invention relates to hydrophobic polymers. More particularly, it relates to hydrophobic polymers which, when prepared with an internal wetting agent, are suitable for use in biomedical devices such as ophthalmic lenses.
The suitability of a material for use in biomedical devices depends on a number of factors that often include the wettability of the material and its proclivity for adhesion or reaction with biological materials such as proteins and lipids. In ophthalmic applications such as contact lenses and intraocular implants, oxygen permeability is also an important consideration. High oxygen permeability is generally desirable as is good wettability and resistance to adhesion or reaction with biomaterials.
Silicone hydrogels can be a particularly desirable material for making biomedical devices such as contact lenses because of their generally high oxygen permeability. However, their hydrophobic nature make the devices made from them difficult to wet. One approach for dealing with this problem is to coat the hydrogels with a more hydrophilic coating. This adds an additional level of complexity to their manufacture. Additionally, coating material selection can be difficult as can the determination of proper coating thickness, coating uniformity and other factors that can affect physiological performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,965 and its progeny propose modifying the surface properties of polymeric objects such as contact lenses by the inclusion of macromers having a hydrophobic portion, a hydrophilic portion, a chain transfer agent, and an unsaturated end group in the monomer mix used to make the objects. The macromers can include poly-N-vinylpyrrolidone having molecular weights of 500-10,000 with 1,000-5,000 being most preferred. The macromers are polymerized into the hydrogel and do improve wettability of the polymers. However, the improvement is generally not to such a degree that lenses can be made from the hydrogels without the need for a hydrophilic coating. In any event, enhancing the wettabillty of biomedical devices such as contact lenses without the need for lens coating would be considered a significant advance in the art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,045,547 and 4,042,552 propose the polymerization of large amounts (14.25-35% wt) of polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) into a poly(hydroxyethyl methacrylate) (HEMA) based contact lens formulation. The polymerizations are conducted without regard for the presence of water. No mention is made of the molecular weight of the PVP.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,196; 4,791,175; and 4,678,838 are directed to the incorporation of poly-N-vinyl lactams into polymers used to make contact lenses. Polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) is the preferred polylactam Low molecular weight (xcx9c40,000 daltons) PVP is covalently bonded with the monomers used to form the lens by first hydroperoxidizing the PVP by reaction with ozone and then polymerizing the PVP with the other monomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,477 employs low molecular weight (xcx9c25,000 daltons) PVP within an interpenetrating polymer network formed principally from macrocycles made from vinyl containing monomers. The PVP appears to be crosslinked into the interpenetrating network.
The invention is a wettable silicone hydrogel made by including a high molecular weight hydrophilic polymer into the silicone hydrogel monomer mix. The hydrophilic polymer is entrapped in the hydrogel with little or no covalent bonding between it and the hydrogel matrix.
In one aspect of the invention, the high molecular weight hydrophilic polymer is entrapped in the silicone hydrogel matrix.
In another aspect of the invention, the high molecular weight hydrophilic polymer is a polyvinylpyrrolidone.
In yet another aspect of the invention, high molecular weight hydrophilic polymer has a molecular weight (Mw) of 100,000 to 500,000 daltons; preferably, the molecular weight is at least about 300,000 daltons.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, ophthalmic lenses are made from the silicone hydrogels of this invention.
The term xe2x80x9cmonomerxe2x80x9d used herein refers to low molecular weight compounds (i.e. typically having number average molecular weights less than 700) that can be polymerized, and to medium to high molecular weight compounds or polymers, sometimes referred to as macromonomers, (i.e. typically having number average molecular weights greater than 700) containing functional groups capable of further polymerization. Thus, it is understood that the terms xe2x80x9csilicone-containing monomersxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chydrophilic monomersxe2x80x9d include monomers, macromonomers and prepolymers. Prepolymers are partially polymerized monomers or monomers which are capable of further polymerization.
A xe2x80x9csilicone-containing monomerxe2x80x9d is one that contains at least two [xe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94] repeating units, in a monomer, macromer or prepolymer. Preferably, the total Si and attached O are present in the silicone-containing monomer in an amount greater than 20 weight percent, and more preferably greater than 30 weight percent of the total molecular weight of the silicone-containing monomer. The preferred silicone-containing monomers of this invention have the following structure: 
wherein R51 is H or CH3, q is 1 or 2 and for each q, R52, R53 and R54 are independently ethyl, methyl, benzyl, phenyl or a monovalent siloxane chain comprising from 1 to 100 repeating Sixe2x80x94O units, p is 1 to 10, r=(3xe2x88x92q), X is O or NR55, where R55 is H or a monovalent alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbons, a is 0 or 1, and L is a divalent linking group which preferably comprises from 2 to 5 carbons, which may also optionally comprise ether or hydroxyl groups, for example, a polyethylene glycol chain.
Examples of the silicone-containing monomers of Structure I that can be used to form silicone hydrogels of this invention are methacryloxypropylbis(trimethylsiloxy)methylsilane, methacryloxypropylpentamethyldisiloxane, (3-methacryloxy-2-hydroxypropyloxy) propylbis(trimethylsiloxy)methylsilane. Preferred silicone-containing monomers are monomethacryloxyalkyl terminated polydimethylsiloxanes (xe2x80x9cmPDMSxe2x80x9d) such as those shown in structure II. 
where b=0 to 100, and R57 is any C1-10 aliphatic or aromatic group which may include hetero atoms; provided that R57 is not functionalized at the point at which it is bonded to Si. C3-8 alkyl groups are preferred with butyl groups, particularly sec-butyl groups, being most preferred. R56 is an ethylenically unsaturated moiety; prefereably a single polymerizable vinyl group. More preferably it is a methacryl moiety but it can also be an acryl or styrenic moiety or other similar moiety.
It is preferred that additional silicone-containing monomers are combined with the silicone-containing monomers of Stucture I to form the soft contact lenses of the invention. Methacryloxypropyltris(trimethylsiloxy)silane (TRIS), amide analogs of TRIS described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,943, and the vinylcarbamate or carbonate analogs described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,215 are also suitable for use in this regard Indeed, any known silicone-containing monomer useful for making silicone hydrogels can be used in combination with the silicone-containing monomer of Strucure I to form the soft contact lenses of this invention. Many silicone-containing monomers useful for this purpose are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/948,128 filed Oct. 9, 1997, incorporated herein by reference. Some examples of other monomers that can be combined with the silicone-containing monomers of Structure I to form the silicone hydrogels of this invention are the hydroxyalkylamine-functional silicone-containing monomers disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 09/033,348 titled Silicone Hydrogel Polymers by Vanderlaan et al. filed Mar. 2, 1998, and incorporated herein by reference. Linear or branched hydroxyalkylamine-functional monomers comprising a block or random monomer of the following structures can be used: 
wherein:
n is 0 to 500 and m is 0 to 500 and (n+m)=10 to 500 and more preferably 20 to 250;
R2, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are independently a monovalent alkyl, or aryl group, which may be further substituted with alcohol, ester, amine, ketone, carboxylic acid or ether groups, preferably unsubstituted monovalent alkyl or aryl groups; and R1, R3 and R8 are independently a monovalent alkyl, or aryl group, which may be further substituted with an alcohol, ester, amine, ketone, carboxylic acid or ether group, preferably unsubstituted monovalent alkyl or aryl groups, or are the following nitrogen-containing structure: 
with the proviso that at least one of R1, R3, and R8 are according to Structure IV, wherein R9 is a divalent alkyl group such as xe2x80x94(CH2)sxe2x80x94 where s is from 1 to 10, preferably 3 to 6 and most preferably 3;
R10 and R11 are independently H, a monovalent alkyl or aryl group which may be further substituted with an alcohol, ester, amine, ketone, carboxylic acid or ether group, or has the following structure: 
where R14, is H, or a monovalent polymerizable group comprising acryloyl, methacryloyl, styryl, vinyl, allyl or N-vinyl lactam, preferably H or methacryloyl; R16 is either H, a monovalent alkyl or aryl group which can be further substituted with alcohol, ester, amine, ketone, carboxylic acid or ether groups, or a polymerizable group comprising acrylate, methacrylate, styryl, vinyl, allyl or N-vinyl lactam, preferably alkyl substituted with an alcohol or methacrylate; R12, R13 and R15 are independently H, a monovalent alkyl or aryl, which can be further substituted with alcohol, ester, amine, ketone, carboxylic acid or ether groups, or R12 and R15, or R15 and R13 can be bonded together to form a ring structure, with the proviso that at least some of the Structure IV groups on the monomer comprises polymerizable groups. R12, R13 and R15 are preferably H.
In alternative embodiments, the silicone hydrogels of this invention may also comprise hydrophilic monomers. The hydrophilic monomers optionally used to make the hydrogel polymer of this invention can be any of the known hydrophilic monomers disclosed in the prior art to make hydrogels. Preferred hydrophilic monomers used in such embodiments are either acrylic- or vinyl-containing. Such hydrophilic monomers may themselves be used as crosslinking agents. The term xe2x80x9cvinyl-typexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cvinyl-containingxe2x80x9d monomers refer to monomers containing the vinyl grouping (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2) and are generally highly reactive. Such hydrophilic vinyl-containing monomers are known to polymerize relatively easily. xe2x80x9cAcrylic-typexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cacrylic-containingxe2x80x9d monomers are those monomers containing the acrylic group: (CH2xe2x95x90CRCOX) wherein R is H or CH3, and X is O or N, which are also known to polymerize readily, such as N,N-dimethyl acrylamide (DMA), 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate (HEMA), glycerol methacrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylamide, polyethyleneglycol monomethacrylate, methacrylic acid and acrylic acid.
Hydrophilic vinyl-containing monomers which may be incorporated into the silicone hydrogels of the present invention include monomers such as N-vinyl lactams (e.g. N-vinyl pyrrolidone (NVP), N-vinyl-N-methyl acetamide, N-vinyl-N-ethyl acetamide, N-vinyl-N-ethyl formamide, N-vinyl formamide), with NVP being preferred.
Other hydrophilic monomers that can be employed in the invention include polyoxyethylene polyols having one or more of the terminal hydroxyl groups replaced with a functional group containing a polymerizable double bond. Examples include polyethylene glycol, ethoxylated alkyl glucoside, and ethoxylated bisphenol A reacted with one or more molar equivalents of an end-capping group such as isocyanatoethyl methacrylate (xe2x80x9cIEMxe2x80x9d), methacrylic anhydride, methacryloyl chloride, vinylbenzoyl chloride, or the like, to produce a polyethylene polyol having one or more terminal polymerizable olefinic groups bonded to the polyethylene polyol through linking moieties such as carbamate or ester groups.
Still further examples are the hydrophilic vinyl carbonate or vinyl carbamate monomers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,215, the hydrophilic oxazolone monomers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,277, and polydextran. Other suitable hydrophilic monomers will be apparent to one skilled in the art.
More preferred hydrophilic monomers which may be incorporated into the polymer of the present invention include hydrophilic monomers such as N,N-dimethyl acrylamide (DMA), 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate (HEMA), glycerol methacrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylamide, N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP), polyethyleneglycol monomethacrylate, methacrylic acid and acrylic acid with DMA being the most preferred.
Other monomers that can be present in the reaction mixture used to form the silicone hydrogel of this invention include ultra-violet absorbing monomers, reactive tints and the like. Additional processing aids such as release agents or wetting agents can also be added to the reaction mixture.
The polymer mix used to form the lenses of this invention include one or more high molecular weight hydrophilic polymers in addition to the hydrophilic monomers identified above. The hydrophilic polymers act as internal wetting agents. That is, they imbue the hydrogels into which they are incorporated with greatly improved wettability. Preferentially, this occurs to an extent such that hydrophobic hydrogels that would ordinarily require a hydrophilic coating for good physiological compatibility with, for example, the surface of the eye. However, a hydrophilic coating such as polyacrylic acid may still be applied to the surface of the hydrogel if desired. When this is done, the hydrogel incorporating the wetting agent in it improves the physiological compatibility of the hydrogel (relative to a coated lens without the instant wetting agent) by reducing contact between tissue and hydrophobic domains within the hydrogel.
The hydrophilic polymers useful as internal wetting agents are polyamides, polylactams, polyimides and polylactones. Preferably, they are hydrogen bond receivers which in aqueous environments, hydrogen bond to water, thus becoming effectively more hydrophilic. In any events incorporation of the hydrophilic polymer in the hydrophobic hydrogel matrix without the presence of water facilitates compatibility with hydrophobic polymers such as silicones. Upon subsequent contact with water (i.e., hydration) they render the silicones wettable.
Preferably these hydrophilic polymeric wetting agents are linear polymers having a cyclic moiety incorporated into the polymer backbone. This cyclic moiety is even more preferably a cyclic amide or imide cyclic moiety. This class of polymers preferably includes for example, polyvinylpyrrolidone and polyvinylimidazole but polymers such as polydimethylacrylamide are also useful in this capacity. Polyvinylpyrrolidone is the most preferred hydrophilic polymeric wetting agent.
Hydrophilic polymers useful as wetting agents in this invention have high average molecular weights (Mw""s of no less than 50,000 daltons and preferably 100,000 to 500,000 daltons). More preferred molecular weight ranges are 300,000 to 400,000 with a range of 320,000 to 370,000 being most preferred Molecular weights of hydrophilic polymers can also be expressed by the so-called K-value, based on kinematic viscosity measurements, as described in N-Vinyl Amide Polymers by E. S. Barabas in Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, Second edition, Vol. 17, pp 198-257, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. Expressed in this manner, hydrophilic polymers with K-values of 46 to 100 are preferred. Hydrophilic polymers are employed in amounts such that about 1-15% wt of the wetting agent (e.g., PVP) is present in the final hydrogel formulation. Preferably, 3-8% will be present in the final hydrogel formulation. Such polymers, when prepared as part of the hydrogel matrix in the manner described herein, are incorporated into the hydrogel formulation of this invention without significant covalent bonding to the hydrogel. The absence of significant covalent bonding means that while a minor degree of covalent bonding may be present, it is incidental to the retention of the wetting agent in the hydrogel matrix. Whatever incidental covalent bonding may be present, it would not by itself be sufficient to retain the wetting agent in the hydrogel matrix. Instead, the vastly predominating effect keeping the wetting agent associated with the hydrogel is entrapment. The polymer is xe2x80x9centrappedxe2x80x9d, according to this specification, when it is physically retained within a hydrogel matrix. This is done via entanglement of the polymer chain of the wetting agent within the hydrogel polymer matrix However, van der Waals forces, dipole-dipole interactions, electrostatic attraction and hydrogen bonding can also contribute to this entrapment to a lesser extent.
The hydrogels of this invention are best made by the preparation of a macromer and polymerization of this macromer with other components of a monomer mix. xe2x80x9cMacromerxe2x80x9d, as the term is used in this specification, refers to a prepolymer formed by Group Transfer Polymerization (GTP) of one or more siloxanes with one or more acrylic or methacrylic materials. The methacrylates or acrylates useful in this capacity are capable of contributing hydroxyl moieties to the overall macromer formulation. Thus, methyl methacrylate, while beneficial to the overall formulation of macromer is not as the sole (meth)acrylate component, itself sufficient to form the macromer of this invention. However, its presence together with a hydroxy methacrylate would be sufficient as the (meth)acrylate component(s). The preferred macromers of this invention are the GTP reaction products of hydroxy methacrylates or acrylates, trimethylsiloxanes, and polydimethylsiloxanes. More preferably, the macromer is the GTP reaction product of 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate (HEMA), methyl methacrylate (MMA), methacryloxypropyltris(trimethylsiloxy)silane (TRIS), and mono-methacryloxypropyl terminated mono-butyl terminated polydimethylsiloxane (mPDMS). Most preferably, 18-21 (even more preferably about 19.1) moles HEMA is combined with about 2-3 (even more preferably about 2.8) moles MMA, about 7-9 (even more preferably about 7.9) moles TRIS, and 2.5-4.5 (even more preferably about 3.3 moles) mPDMS. The GTP formation of macromer is completed by reacting the aforementioned combination of materials with 2.0 moles per mole of 3-isopropenyl-xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl isocyanate using dibutyltin dilaurate as a catalyst. This reaction is typically conducted at about 60-120xc2x0 C. for about 2-10 hours.
The hydrogel is prepared by reacting the following reaction mixture (sometimes referred to as the xe2x80x9cmonomer mixxe2x80x9d): macromer; silicone containing monomers, optional hydrophilic polymers (other than the wetting agent) crosslinking agents, and high molecular weight hydrophilic polymer (wetting agent). The monomer mix is reacted in the absence of water and in the optional presence of an organic diluent. The hydrogel is completed by hydration of the reaction product of this reaction mixture. Preferably, the siloxanes comprise Si7-9 monomethacryloxy terminated polydimethyl siloxane and trimethylsiloxy silanes. More preferably, the monomer mix is comprised of macromer, Si7-9 monomethacryloxy terminated polydimethyl siloxane; methacryloxypropyl tris(trimethylsiloxy)silane, xe2x80x9cTRISxe2x80x9d; dimethyl amide, xe2x80x9cDMAxe2x80x9d; hydroxyethyl methacrylic acid, xe2x80x9cHEMAxe2x80x9d; triethyleneglycoldimethacrylate, xe2x80x9cTEGDMAxe2x80x9d, polyvinylpyrrolidone, xe2x80x9cPVPxe2x80x9d; additives and photoinitiators.
The preferred range of the combined silicone-containing monomers is from about 5 to 100 weight percent, more preferably about 10 to 90 weight percent, and most preferably about 15 to 80 weight percent of the reactive components in the reaction mixture (monomer mix plus macromer). The preferred range of optional hydrophilic monomer if present in the above invention is from about 5 to 80 weight percent, more preferably about 10 to 60 weight percent, and most preferably about 20 to 50 weight percent of the reactive components in the reaction mixture. The preferred range of high molecular weight hydrophilic polymer (wetting agent) is 1 to 15 weight percent, more preferably 3 to 10 weight percent, and most preferably 5 to 8 weight percent. The preferred range of diluent is from about 0 to 70 weight percent, more preferably about 0 to 50 weight percent, and most preferably about 0 to 20 weight percent of the total reaction mixture. The amount of diluent required varies depending on the nature and relative amounts of the reactive components.
Most preferably, the reaction mixture comprises the most preferred macromer (described above); Si7-9 monomethacryloxy terminated polydimethyl siloxane (xcx9c28%wt); methacryloxypropyl tris(trimethyl siloxy) silane, xe2x80x9cTRISxe2x80x9d (xcx9c14%wt); dimethyl amide, xe2x80x9cDMAxe2x80x9d (xcx9c26 %wt); hydroxy ethyl methacrylic acid, xe2x80x9cHEMAxe2x80x9d (xcx9c5%); triethyleneglycoldimethacrylate, xe2x80x9cTEGDMAxe2x80x9d (xcx9c1%), polyvinylpyrrolidone, xe2x80x9cPVPxe2x80x9d (xcx9c5%); with the balance comprising minor amounts of additives and photoinitiators. The polymerization is most preferably conducted in the presence of 20% (weight % of the complete monomer and diluent blend) dimethyl-3-octanol diluent.
A polymerization catalyst is preferably included in the reaction mixture. The polymerization catalyst can be a compound such as lauroyl peroxide, benzoyl peroxide, isopropyl percarbonate, azobisisobutyronitrile, or the like, that generates free radicals at moderately elevated temperatures, or the polymerization catalyst can be a photoinitiator system such as an aromatic alpha-hydroxy ketone or a tertiary amine plus a diketone. Illustrative examples of photoinitiator systems are 1-hydroxycyclohexyl phenyl ketone, 2-hydroxy-2-methyl-1-phenyl-propan-1-one, bis(2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl)-2,4-4-trimethylpentyl phosphine oxide (DNMBAPO), and a combination of camphorquinone and ethyl 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)benzoate. The catalyst is used in the reaction mixture in catalytically effective amounts, e.g., from about 0.1 to about 2 parts by weight per 100 parts of reactive monomer. Polymerization of the reaction mixture can be initiated using the appropriate choice of heat or visible or ultraviolet light or other means depending on the polymerization initiator used. Alternatively, initiation can be conducted without a photoinitiator using, for example, low voltage e-beam. However, when a photoinitiator is used, the preferred initiator is a combination of 1-hydroxycyclohexyl phenyl ketone and bis(2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl)-2,4-4-trimethylpentyl phosphine oxide (DMBAPO), and the preferred method of polymerization initiation is visible light.
Typically after curing the reaction mixture, the resulting polymer is treated with a solvent to remove the diluent (if used) or any traces of unreacted components, and hydrate the polymer to form the hydrogel. The solvent used may be water (or an aqueous solution such as physiological saline), or depending on the solubility characteristics of the diluent (if used) used to make the hydrogel of this invention and the solubility characteristics of any residual unpolymerized monomers, the solvent initially used can be an organic liquid such as ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, mixtures thereof, or the like, or a mixture of one or more such organic liquids with water, followed by extraction with pure water (or physiological saline) to produce the silicone hydrogel comprising a polymer of said monomers swollen with water. The silicone hydrogels after hydration of the polymers preferably comprise 10 to 55 weight percent water, more preferably 20 to 50 weight percent water, and most preferably 25 to 45 weight percent water of the total weight of the silicone hydrogel. These silicone hydrogels are particularly suited for making contact lenses or intraocular lenses, preferably soft contact lenses.
Various processes are known for molding the reaction mixture in the production of contact lenses, including spincasting and static casting. Spincasting methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,429 and 3,660,545, and static casting methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,224 and 4,197,266. The preferred method for producing contact lenses comprising the polymer of this invention is by the direct molding of the silicone hydrogels, which is economical, and enables precise control over the final shape of the hydrated lens. For this method, the reaction mixture is placed in a mold having the shape of the final desired silicone hydrogel, to thereby produce a polymer in the approximate shape of the final desired product. Then, this polymer mixture is optionally treated with a solvent and then water, producing a silicone hydrogel having a final size and shape that are quite similar to the size and shape of the original molded polymer article. This method can be used to form contact lenses and is further described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,313; 4,680,336; 4,889,664; and 5,039,459, incorporated herein by reference. After producing the silicone hydrogel, the lens may be coated with a hydrophilic coating if desired. Some methods of adding hydrophilic coatings to a lens have been disclosed in the prior art, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,982, 3,916,033, 4,920,184 and 5,002,794; WO 91/04283, and EPO 93810399.
The reaction mixtures of the present invention can be formed by any of the methods known to those skilled in the art, such as shaking or stirring, and used to form polymeric articles or devices by the methods described earlier. For some monomer reaction mixtures it is preferred to polymerize the reaction mixtures at temperatures slightly above room temperature, such as 30-40xc2x0 C., or even as high as 80xc2x0 C., or below room temperature, such as 0-10xc2x0 C., so as to prevent phase separation of the components.
Silicone hydrogels of the instant invention have high oxygen permeability. They have O2 Dk values between 40 and 300 barrer determined by the polarographic methods. Polarographic method measurements of oxygen permeability are made as follows. Lenses are positioned on the sensor then covered on the upper side with a mesh support. The oxygen that diffuses through the lens is measured using a polarographic oxygen sensor consisting of a 4 mm diameter gold cathode and a silver ring anode. The reference values are those measured on commercially available contact lenses using this method. Balafilcon A lenses available from Bausch and Lomb give a measurement of approx. 79 barrer. Etafilcon lenses give a measurement of 20 to 25 barrer.
In the examples the following abbreviations are used:
TRIS 3-methacryloxypropyltris(trimethylsiloxy)silane
DMA N,N-dimethylacrylamide
THF tetrahydrofuran
TMI dimethyl meta-isopropenyl benzyl isocyanate
HEMA 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate
MMA methyl methacrylate
TBACB tetrabutyl ammonium-m-chlorobenzoate
mPDMS 800-1000 MW monomethacryloxypropyl terminated polydimethylsiloxane
3M3P 3-methyl-3-propanol
Norbloc 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5-methacrylyloxyethylphenyl)-2H-benzotriazole
CGI 1850 1:1 (wgt) blend of 1-hydroxycyclohexyl phenyl ketone and bis(2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl)2,4-4-trimethylpentyl phosphine oxide
PVP poly(N-vinyl pyrrolidone)
IPA isopropyl alcohol